


The Great Gig in The Sky

by pixieron



Series: Hurt Five and siblings [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Number Five | The Boy Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieron/pseuds/pixieron
Summary: "And You, Five Hargreeves," she turned to point at Five on the ground, "know what happens to Temps Agents who break contracts, am I correct?"Smug bitch.Truth be told, Diego did not know what happened to the agents who betrayed their contract. He never did finish his orientation....and his brother looked worried, resigned.Five whispered under his breath, "Fuck."This is not good.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves
Series: Hurt Five and siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125959
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gone overboard with this story. By a lot.
> 
> Okay, so i read a story from another fandom, where the strong stoic stubborn older sibling gets hurt, while the younger brother is helpless. *cough the winchesters*
> 
> It was supposed to be something else, like some short story, then suddenly boom! It became alive.
> 
> Hides in the corner.

His head hurt. That was Diego's first thought when he came to. 

_How much did he drink?_

The next thing he realised, was the damp smell. And he was cold and shivering. 

_Okay, how MUCH did he actually drink?_

He was trying to remember what had happened. Did he and his brothers drink the whole bar or something?

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His head was pounding with pulses of pain. It was blurry at first, but soon, he was able to focus that he was...in a small dark-ish room? How did he get here? 

_Oh shit. The fuck? Was he.....kidnapped?_

His body involuntarily jerked in awareness. He realised that he was laying sideways on the cold concrete floor. And it was freezing. He needed to warm himself up before he froze to death. 

He tried to curl into himself, to make his body warmer, but his hands were not listening to his instructions. That was when he realised, that he was bound by his wrist, knees.....and his ankles. 

_Great! He was in a freezer, wearing only a thin tshirt and pants (obviously whoever had him, removed his jacket and knives), these people had actually removed his shoes and socks too!_

Diego tested his bonds. Fuck! Whoever kidnapped him definitely knew their knots. And Diego, a stubborn bastard, was also cruelly trained by his father, and he knew he couldn't give up. He was a member of The Umbrella Academy, damnit! So, he continued with his struggles. Pain, be damned.

That was when he heard a small groan behind him.

Diego froze. 

"Who's there?", Diego asked, turning his body to face the noise.

His eyes roamed around his small room. A few metres away, there was a small body unmoving and laying on his stomach. But unlike Diego, he had these weird-looking cuffs binding his hands and legs.

"Five?." Diego whispered quietly.

Diego didn't know if he were still unconscious or awake, as his face was turned away from Diego's view. 

He took stock of his youngest-oldest brother. They (whoever the kidnappers were) removed his outer clothings, leaving Five with a thin white shirt, and shorts. 

Five was already skinny thin with barely any meat in him. He must be cold, Diego thought, worried. Diego was a somewhat leanish/muscularish man and he was-

-freaking

-cold!

Okay, so Diego took a deep breath, and exhaled, and after struggling for a few minutes, he finally managed to bring both his hands to the front. Without dislocating anything. Thank Christ.

Awkwardly, Diego crawled to Five. 

The first thing he did was to check his brother's pulse.

Slow but strong. Alive. Check.

He put his hands on Five's right shoulder and slowly turned him around. Luckily for Diego, Five was light. If it were Luther, he would be struggling to do the same thing.

The first thing he noticed was, Five's eyes were still closed, but grimaced in pain. And he was breathing in a huff. And there was dried blood on his forehead.

The second thing was that the kidnapper or kidnappers wrapped Five's mouth with a tape. 

And the most concerning thing was the red stains on his shirt, right above the collarbone. Diego then quickly unbuttoned the upper part of Five's shirt, _Jesus, Five's freezing,_ to check the injury.

Bullet wound.

And Diego just stared at it, trying to piece together what had happened between then and now. How did Five get shot and how did them both end up in small, freezing room?

Was it Diego's enemies? From fighting crime?

Was it The Commission?

But Herb was taking care of the Commission. They stopped hunting them, right?

Or wrong place wrong time? 

Five moaned and shivered violently. Diego was a little bit more concerned now, Five's skin had turned pale. 

Five needed to get out of here. 

No, they needed to get out of here.

With a determination, he began looking around the room, for weapons or anything. 

Nothing. Room was empty. 

He rummaged through Five's small body. Maybe his brother, the assassin, had hidden small weapons. 

Assassins would carry hidden small weapons, right?

Unfortunately, for the both of them, either the kidnappers were very thorough, or the brothers simply didn't bring any hidden spare weapons.

Lessons learnt, then.

The bound hands were annoying Diego. He tried to bite through the coarse ropes, but he was unsuccessful. 

Fine. He could still fight. And probably win. Or die. 

With a sigh, he focused back on Five. The wound on his collarbone had stopped bleeding. A bit of a good news there, he thought. 

Okay, next to remove the tape.

He then turned Five around to check the cuffs. Oh, shit, he didnt realise even the boy's elbows were cuffed too. These people really didn't want Five to escape. 

The cuffs looked electrified, and especially made, with Five in mind.

They must be The Commission and as usual, Diego was collateral damage. He huffed in annoyance.

Diego had tried to pull the cuffs off Five, but they were just too solid and strong.

_You know what, next time, could the kidnappers please also take Luther too? Or Ben? Heck, even Vanya could probably removed these cuffs, but also killing Five in the process._

Five shivered violently, pretty sure he was feeling the cold. Diego too was cold.

Then he thought, _ah, what the hell..why not?_ . Gently, he pulled Five and began crawled back to sit against the corner of the wall.

_Hope it was warmer here._

Diego pulled Five across his chest and embraced Five in order to preserve body heat. So that they both wouldn't freeze to death in this godforsaken place.

\-------

Diego was surprised that he didn't fall asleep. And he had even managed to untie the bonds on his legs, and it felt good to have blood flow through his lower body. 

He felt less cold than before. But that was probably because he already couldn't feel anything, he thought cynically, and he definitely couldnt feel his balls. 

He was chuckling a bit, head flat on the wall, eyes closed, when he felt Five moved in his arms. And he was making these weird groaning noise as if he were in pain. Or confused.

Diego looked down to see a very confused Five, staring at Diego.

Confused, and angry. 

"Hey, Five. Welcome back." Diego said, sheepishly.

"What the hell?", Five asked. It was bad enough for Five to wake up confused (and cold and his shoulder hurt like a- ) in someone's arms. And it had to be Diego? Not like he hated his brother, but they never did this...this touchy, physical interactions. Ever. 

"Get the fuck away from me, Diego," and like a spoilt three year old child, Five tried to move away from Diego. He stopped struggling when he realised he couldn't move a muscle. Damn it, he couldn't even feel his arms.

Diego made a long tired sigh. "Look, a short rundown. We've been abducted, maybe by the Commission. No idea where. And when. Or how.". Diego summarised, in a single breath.

Five blinked. "Okay, that doesn't explain why you are hugging me?" Five asked, very very annoyed.

"Because you were freezing, you asshole!. I'm trying to make sure we are both warm!," Diego bit back. 

Five shivered. Diego hugged Five even tighter, ignoring Five's complaints.

\--------

_Okay_ , Five thought. _Let's not panic._

It seemed like arms were cuffed behind his back, but he really could not move a muscle. His arms were straight as a rod and if he tried to bend it, maybe it'd dislocate. That wouldn't be fun. 

Five began calculating if he had enough energy to teleport both him and his bigger brother. He had no idea where they were, and to teleport blindly would be a big risk. 

_Fuck it._

So Five began to summon the energy and power to teleport.

Only to have it backfired horribly.

"Arghhh!," Five grinded his teeth in pain as the electricity flow through him. His body seized involuntarily, and curled inwards, trying to ride the electricity out. He was trying his best to not scream in pain. 

"Damn it, Five, I knew that was gonna happen!" Diego sounded angry, masking his obvious worry. 

"S-s-shut u-u-p," Five replied shakily. He rested his head on Diego's shoulder, trying to concentrate onhis breathing and the pain. _That sucked._

They stayed in that position for a few minutes. Diego stayed quiet, because he knew Five needed some time to recuperate.

"Listen. They got you these special cuffs alright. Unfortunately, you drew the short straw. If you use your power, it'll flow back to you. I think they didnt want you to escape. This time." Diego, a typical straight shot.

Five just stared at him, and sarcastically told Diego. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Fuck you, Five. I'm trying to help you. And your skin was turning b-b-b-blue. You were s-s-s-s-hivering, fuck, non-stop because you were freezing cold. Look at you, you are wearing just a white shirt and shorts! And they took your socks and shoes. Hypothermia would kill you. On top of that, you got a bul-bull-bullet wound on your shoulder. So, excuse me, for being concerned at BOTH our situations," Diego was upset. 

Feeling ashamed at his brother's outburst, Five looked away from Diego and concentrated on his legs. The cuffs were glowing blueish, like.....like the one he saw at The Commission. _Not good._

"Can you...help me remove them? I can't feel my arms and legs."

"Listen, Five. If i could remove them, i would have already done them." Diego commented tiredly. Then he showed his bound wrists.

_Oh. That's why. He did drew the short straw._

_"_ Let me try." Five said after a long silence. 

"What?"

"Give me your hands. Let me try."

Diego just looked at Five and sighed. "Fine."

He maneuvered Five into a sitting position, his back facing Diego and let his fingers feel the ropes.

"Okay." 

One step at a time.

__________________________

It took Five some time to work out the knots. _These knots were good, but Five was always better._ Then Diego was free. He didn't have time to celebrate because suddenly Five made a pained sound.

"What..what is it?" He asked with a concern. 

Five huffed. "Fingers. Cramped."

Okay, and gently he began massaging his brother's cramped fingers.

"Owwwwww...."

"Stop whining like a baby, Five. It's just a cramp."

"Fuck you, Diego. Wanna switch places?"

"Sorry, sorry. It will be over soon."

"Well, isn't this sweet?". A female voice asked.

Both Diego and Five froze and turned to look at the new voice.

There she was, standing by the door, with a grinning face. Obviously amused at the brothers' antics.

"Who the fuck are you?" Five asked.

_So, Five also didn't know who this lady was, Diego thought grimly._

"Well," the lady walked slowly towards them, "I'm the Handler. Not your Handler, but the new Handler."

She grinned. Like a fox.

"Okay, what do you want with us?" Asked Diego.

"Under normal circumstances, we want Agent Five dead. But.....right now we have a more important agenda....and ........" That grin again.

Five wanted to smack it off her face.

"Lady, we dont have all day. Spit it out." Five rudely interrupted.

A male voice commented, "Someone is changing the timeline. We know who is doing this. And we would like to stop it". Wait, Five recognised that voice.

"AJ. Back from the dead? What can a person do, to make sure the dead...stays dead?" Five asked nonchalantly.

Diego looked at the new voice, eyebrows rose in confusion. Then he looked at Five. He was tensed, body rigid at the new person.

"Five," Diego whispered to him, "There is a fish in a tank attached to a body, and it's.....speaking". 

"Yes Diego. That's....one of my former employers. Last time I heard, the Handler ate him. Yet, here he is." Five answered, eyes not taken off this AJ character.

"Correct, Five, yet here i am." The fish threatened. 

_A talking fish who is an assassin. What's next? An alien invasion?_

The Handler cleared her throat, to bring back their attention.

"As i have mentioned, an important agenda. We're gonna kill two birds with one stone. We have managed to bring you both in, and now we need information." She said, smiling at both brothers. 

"Listen, lady. We're not jumping around, changing the timeline-" Diego started.

"--technically we did ch-" Five interrupted. 

"SHUT UP, Five!" Diego glared angrily at Five. Five sulked loudly. He then continued, "Sorry about that, you know, younger brothers, teenagers...rude and no respect."

"WHAT? Dieg- umphh," Quickly, Diego clamped his hand over Five's mouth. _Diego's gonna get it when they escape, Five thought angrily._

_"_ Before we were rudely interrupted, as i was saying, let me reasure you that my brother here had not been timetravelling." This time, Diego was smiling at the Handler and the fish-man-thing.

Five loudly rolled his eyes.

"Oh, i didnt say it was Agent Five." 

_What._

"What?" Diego asked.

Both the Handler and AJ chuckled.

AJ commented, "i believe you are an acquaintance of a Ms Lila Pitts, am I correct, Mr Hargreeves?"

_Lila?_

_Oh._

_Oh no._

Both brothers reacted differently to that name. Five looked....angry, possibly still bitter about the 1960's that had happened a few months ago. And Diego looked hopeful. He did love Lila. However, they remained quiet.

"So, Mr Hargreeves. Do you know where she is?" AJ asked Diego.

"Hell No, Fish Man." He replied. "And even if i did, i won't be telling you."

"Mmph-," Five tried to talk, but Diego wouldn't move his hands away. 

_His brother was an idiot! Already showing his cards to his enemies, like an idiot!_ Five thought angrily.

"I see. Hmmm," AJ paused dramatically. "Let's try and motivate you both, Mr Hargreeves."

Diego didn't like the way AJ looked at Five. And Five looked uneasy. Nervous. Concerned. Was it at himself?

Well, Five should be nervous. AJ was his mentor and he was known to be a cruel man. Creative and cruel. These are dangerous combinations. And the new Handler, Five didnt know her, and he couldn't read her. Was she like the previous Handler? Or was she more like AJ. Either way, not good.

"Well, that settles it," The Handler commented, clapping her hands, surprising the Hargreeves. She then snapped her fingers at Diego. Slowly she walked towards the brothers and crouched to look at Diego, tapping his face. "Attaboy."

Five turned to look at Diego. His eyes were tense, staring blankly at the Handler, unmoving and not reacting to anything. 

Gently, the Handler removed Diego's hand from Five. 

"What did you do to my brother?" Five asked the lady in front of him.

She just smirked. And without difficulty, she took Five's collar and dragged him away from Diego.

They were heading towards the door, with Five struggling to get out of her grasp, when AJ stopped them. 

"Change of plan. Let's do it here." He instructed the Handler while looking at Diego.

"Fine." The Handler threw Five back to the concrete. Five grimaced in pain as he landed on his bad shoulder, his eyes closed trying to concentrate on NOT making any noise.

*Snap*

"What did you do to me, lady?" Diego asked angrily. He was still not able to move a muscle, but at least he could talk.

"You," she pointed her finger to Diego, "are going to tell me where Ms Pitts is, and you, Five Hargreeves," she turned to point at Five on the ground, "know what happens to Temps Agents who break contracts, am I correct?"

_Smug bitch._

Truth be told, Diego did not know what happened to the agents who betrayed their contract. He never did finish his orientation....and his brother looked worried, resigned. 

Five whispered under his breath, "Fuck."

_This is not good._

"So Mr Hargreeves. Do you know where Lila is at the moment?" AJ began, while walking closer to Diego.

"No, Fish man. I havent seen her for a few months." 

"Hmm, I see."

Diego jumped (or at least he tried) when Five gasped in pain. "FIVE!"

The Handler was stradding Five, her fingers poking into his bloodied shoulder.

_That._

_Hurt._

"Y-y-you b-b-b-bitch!," He stuttered, taking a deep breath.

"Let's try again, shall we? Where is she?"

"I DON'T KNOW! WE DONT - WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER!" Diego yelled.

_Way to keep your cool, Diego. Great! He would be tortured to death, thanks to his idiot brother and girlfriend, Five thought._

"She took the briefcase and jumped. Can't you just check the status of the briefcase?" Five's voice was shaking in pain. And he was still freezing cold. 

The Handler rolled her eyes and digging deeper into the wound again. He tried to get away from her, from the pain, but unfortunately, his prepubacent body was too small, too weak. 

Five bit his lips until it bled, not wanting give any satisfactions...to let them hear him scream. He harshly breathed through his nose, his body jerked involuntarily in pain. 

The she stopped.

With a smile, she said to Five, "Well Agent Five, obviously that was the first thing we did. But it seems that Lila here had help because we couldnt trace her..or the briefcase she had been using. Someone is helping her. Jumping here and there..like a rabbit....and as a matter of fact, she actually was in 2019, a few days ago....."

Shakily, Five looked at Diego. His eyes were closed, face blank, as if he was trying to not react to that news. Or trying to not see the Handler "playing" with Five. Or both. 

"While you think about your next plan, Mr Hargreeves, i will be talking to your brother here." The Handler teased him, while grasping Five's jaw with her long fingernails.

AJ sat next to Diego on the floor, blocking his view from Five. And Diego didn't like that. He didnt want to see what the lady was doing to Five, but he needed to see his brother.

"Mr Hargreeves, it's not personal, just business." AJ told Diego.

"Yeah? In what sense?" He asked angrily.

In the background, he could hear Five's pained noise, and his legs struggling against the floor.

He tried to ignore it.

"Your brother broke the contract, killed people in the Commission office, performed an unauthorised briefcase use and.....deviate the timeline" he listed it down.

"Boo-fucking-hoo." Diego rolled his eyes.

"And your acquaintance, Ms Pitts, is changing some major incidents in the past. She needs to be...eliminated." AJ continued.

"Do you get off torturing kid?" Diego asked, ignoring AJ's decision on Lila.

"Who?" Asked AJ, confusion laced in his voice.

"Both of you! Five's a kid and you're -"

"I'd like to think that you are joking." The Handler interrupted him. "Agent Five is definitely not a kid. He's a legendary assassin! A small session like this wouldn't kill him, am i right, Agent Five.?"

"Go jump into a lava," Five answered snidely. "And I'm not a fucking kid, Diego."

Diego huffed, "I'm trying to help you, you asshole!".

The Handler looked amused, clearly enjoying the brothers' banters.

Which was why her next action shocked both of them. Without warning, she took out a small knife, nicked Five a bit in his neck...just a small slash. Five hissed as he could feel a small amount of blood flow down his neck. It would not kill him, but he'd still lose some blood.

The Handler twirled the knife in her hands....and then stabbed Five right at his collarbone, down to the hilt. And left the small knife there.

Five's breath hitched. He suddenly felt cold, and nauseous. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not passing out.

"Stop it!" A voice shouted. 

Then he heard a woman cruelly laughing. 

In the dark, Five felt a hand had a hold on one of his fingers.

Suddenly, *crack* he felt a sharp pain in his finger. Five screamed in pain. He let out a long string of curses that would even make a pirate blush.

The Handler had broken one of his fingers. On his dominant hand. Fuck! That hurt. 

"C'mon, Five, dont be like that," AJ laughed. 

"LOOK, we don't know where she is! Like you said, she's jumping around the timeline like nobody's business!" Diego begged shakily. He hated this. The situation they were both in.

"Diego, just...just shut up. Please." Five's voice was no louder than a pained whisper. 

However, that seemed to motivate the Handler even more. Five looked at her, trying to brace himself with the incoming pain. He began to take a deep breath, instructed his brain to compartmentalise the pain.

_Mind over matter._

He closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off the pain. The Handler was twisting the knife on his collarbone, as if it were toy. And she was enjoying Five squirming and listening to Diego beg for her to stop. Five curled his body, instincts forced him to summon his power, to escape, but - 

Arghhh, he screamed in pain. 

"Still trying to teleport, I see." the Handler teased. 

_Smiling, sadistic bitch_. 

To Five, this was not the most painful thing he had ever felt, but it still hurt nonetheless. And this body's pain tolerance might not be as high as his older body. 

The Handler slowly move her hand on his bleeding neck, wrapping it around his neck, cutting off fresh air. 

Five began to panic. 

_Fool him once, shame on Five._

Her other hand was twisting the embedded knife. Slowly. Painfully. And by the looks of it, she was enjoying it and laughing as it amused her. 

He didnt realise the cruelty of the new Handler. The previous Handler was all word play. She didn't get her hands dirty.

But the new Handler? As if she were trained by Lucifer himself. 

Black spots began to appear. Either due to lack of oxygen or the pain from his shoulder. 

Faintly he could hear his brother screaming, telling, no, begging them to stop. 

Five could feel his body shaking, unconsciously reacting to the pain forced by the Handler. He could feel tears flowing down his eyes and his lungs begging from air. 

_He needed to move. To escape. To survive. Both him and Diego. If they died here, no one would find their bodies. And his siblings would have no idea what happened to them._

It felt like forever, but in reality it lasted a few seconds. Suddenly he could breathe. He coughed and coughed, breathed like he had never breathed before.

"It's okay...it's okay. They left.." Five felt someone's arms hugging him.

The calming voice helped...he could breathe better.

And with a teary whimper, Five let go, embracing the darkness.

\------

Diego never like violence. Or graphic scenes. Like what he was witnessing in front of him. AJ the fish man had moved to stand by the door observing the situation in the room. Now, Diego could clearly see his brother. 

At first, he was able to ignore it. When The Handler was poking the bullet wound. Five had made minima noise but his body reacted by banging repeatly on the concrete. Diego was concerned when Five stopped moving, as if his body had finally passed out in pain. Or in shock.

The Commission asked him again about Lila, but he really had no idea. And he was upset and pissed when they told him, Lila was in 2019.

"Mr Hargreeves. Looks like you don't care about your brother here. You know, he appeared on our radar in 2019, i meant the first time, when the apocalypse happened. We observed him for 45 years. We all watched him cry and screamed and got hurt. In that apocalypse, his main purpose, was to return back to all of you. He even broke our contract, despite knowing the consequences" AJ cruelly goaded Diego. "Yet here you are, pain free, just watching your poor little brother. Do you truly loved Lila more than your brother, willing to watch him suffer? After he had done for your family?"

"I-i......" he stuttered. It's true. Five was a cruel, blunt 13/58 year old boy/man, but he would never ever choose himself and anyone else over his family.

"Okay" the Handler hummed. Slowly, she turned Five to the side, and looked at Diego with a smile. 

Diego didn't like the look of that mischievous smile. She put up her hand and showed Diego what she was planning to do. 

With a glint in her eyes, she held one of Five's fingers. 

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_Please, no._

"One."

"Stop!" Diego begged, unashamedly. 

"Two............" she laughed.

"Threee!" 

Crack!

And his brother jolted awake, screaming at the pain...

_They needed to leave this place. But how? Nobody knew where they were._

And a few moments later, after being told to shut up Five, the Handler made a small cut on Five's neck with a small knife then stabbed it into his brother's shoulder, while wrapping her hands around his neck.

He screamed at them to stop. Again. And again. He wanted to move.but couldn't. His body wont listen to his instructions, he was locked in this position, where he could just look at Five and not being able to help.

_What kind of brother is he?_

And Five was fighting to survive. Diego could hear Five, choking and unconsciously trying to escape the clutch of the she-devil herself. His legs moving listlessly on the floor. But he couldnt escape. Not while she was sitting on him and not while he was bound like that. 

Suddenly, the Handler stood up. She looked at AJ, with an unreadble expression. They communicated silently, then she snapped her fingers. With an urgency, she left the room leaving her prisoner still on the floor.

"Well, Mr Hargreeves, we'll take a short break." And like the Handler, he too left the room. 

Whatever that held Diego frozen, it was gone. Diego fell flat on his nose, hitting the concrete. 

He quickly.crawled over to Five. He was coughing painfully and struggling to take a deep breath.

_Crap, his lips, they're turning blue._

Five was still coughing, eyes watering. His body shaking violently.

Diego pulled Five to sit up straight, hoping the change of position would make it easier for Five to catch his breath.

Repeating his earlier action, Diego dragged Five so that they could both sit against the wall. But he gad to do it carefully as the knife was still embedded in Five's collarbone. He inspected the cut at the neck. Luckily for Five, it was small enough and it had already stopped bleeding.

_Five's employers were psychos._

Diego pulled Five against his chest and calmly consoled his brother, telling him it's okay. 

And Diego was relieved, thanking God he didnt believe in, when Five started to breathe properly and finally passed out.

_Christ, stubborn old man._

Diego closed his eyes. Just to rest, he said to himself. He didnt know what happened.... to prompt the senior Commision employers to leave them both in an urgency.

Faintly, he could hear people shouting at the corridor, bodies hitting the floor. Gun shots.

And multiple heavy footsteps coming closer and closer towards the door.

Diego braced himself for round 2. Unconsciously, he hugged Five tightly adn whispered, _it will be okay._

The door knob opened slowly. Diego had half a mind to take the knife off Five's shoulder and throw it to the intruders. But it would make Five conditions worse. 

So Diego decided to take defence. And closed his eyes. 

The door opened.

"Thank God, they're here,"

_What?_

"Wha - blood?" Another female voice said, with a concern.

A hand touched his arm. 

Diego snarled like an animal. They're not taking Five away. God knows what they would do to him.

"Diego, snap out of it!" The voice instructed.

_Luther. How in earth?_

"Hey, Diego, we're here. We got you. It's over. " Klaus gently calmed him down. 

The big hands belonging to Luther began to take Five away from Diego.

"Careful. He's quite hurt." And with that, he informed his siblings the injuries Five had. 

Five began to stir, groaning in pain. Allison tapped her brother's cheeks.

"Five, it's Luther.....we're all here. Are you okay.?" Luther asked, sitting next to Allison.

Eyes still closed, he answered sarcastically, "Stop asking stupid questions."

Luther sighed. While Klaus cackled like a madman. 

"Why, thank you everyone for rescuing us. But noooo.....ungrateful sarcastic shit." Luther mumbled in annoyance, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Allison smacked Luther at the back the head.

"Ow." He said deadpanned.

"Hey Five, Luther is gonna help remove the cuffs okay? It might hurt. A bit." Vanya cautioned her brother. 

"Or a lot." Diego said, unhelpfully.

Luther inspected the cuff and his bleeding wrists. But that elbow of Five looked a bit...weird?

So Number One decided to break the cuffs on his legs. At least Five should be able to move again. Easy, pain-free, or so Luther thought. Five's face was blank. The cuffs, they were strong, but Luther had superstrength. Not an issue. 

But the ones on his arms were a tricky. And it would definitely hurt. He turned to look at Diego, and he just nodded, while holding Five down., encouraging him to not move. 

So, gently, the big guy put his hands on the cuffs and began to force it to break. 

He heard Five hissed and his breathing became faster. And they could hear him grinding his teeth. 

"Stop." Five finally whispered. Eyes closed in pain. "Luther, stop. Just.. ... Just give me a second." he continued. 

Diego was right. It hurt. A lot. And he nearly passed out from the pain. 

"I think it's dislocated, Five." Luther informed him. 

"Gee, thanks, I didnt notice." he replied sarcastically and he didn't notice before. He guessed bullet and knife wounds distracted him from the other small ones. 

"okay, how about this? We'll just break the middle, connecting part. We'll figure out how to remove it when we get home?" Allison told her brothers. 

"Good idea. Okay Five. Ready? On the count of three. One -," 

*Crack*

Five might have black out for a few minutes because the next thing he realised, his hands were free. 

"Owwww... That -" he complained. "Let's not do that again." 

Diego scoffed and patted his head. "Stop whining, Five."

His siblings kindly let him lie down for a while. So he took this opportunity to calm himself. 

Once the cuffs were removed, Five was ecstatic...however it was shortlived when his muscles spasmed from the hours of immobility and strain. Five grinded his teeth in pain, his body shivered uncontrollably. 

Klaus quickly helped to massage his arms. Allison followed suit and did the same for his legs. It continued for a few minutes. And fuck, Five was relieved when it was over. 

His idiot siblings waited for him to take stock. Slowly he stood up, leaning heavily on Klaus. Luther had offered to carry Five, but he took back his offer when Five had insulted him, and smacked his hands off him.

Instead, Luther helped out with Diego. 

Carefully, the Hargreeves walked out of the room. Back to their home.

Five stopped when he saw the bodies of the Handler and AJ. He shuddered. Klaus seemed to see his reaction and dragged Five away from their bodies. 

Diego turned to look at Five, with a sad smile, "Let's hope they stay dead this time." Diego joked.

Five snorted in amusement and hissed when motion hurt his head.

"Ow"

"Idiot." Diego laughed. "Let's go home".


	2. Chapter 2

Allison was watching his smallest oldest brother limping and leaning heavily towards Klaus. He was refusing any help, snarling and harshly pushing anyone who was trying to even attempt to offer any type of assistance.

"I have lived in the apocalypse. Alone. For 45 years. I don't need your help." Five would be reminding them again and again.

"You touch me, and I will break your fingers."

"Yes, Five, we know."

Yet, as they were walking slowly towards the car, Five almost took a stumble, made this pained sound - ' _or he tripped on something, as he claimed'_ , Five had instinctively grabbed Klaus' arm and latched on to him ever since.

And Klaus was just happy to help. 

Five looked like he came out from a warzone. More blood outside his body than inside. Face ashen and pale and he was clutching his arm tightly against his shaking body.

Diego, on the other hand, had this far away look. Like he had been through a traumatic experience.

Both of them did.

Allison wondered what had happened.

But these were Diego and Five. They were never ever going to talk about this. Ever.

Allison sighed loudly.

Stubborn and proud brothers.

"What?" Asked Diego.

"It's......nothing." she answered quickly, then looked at Five. "Hey Five, you okay?"

Five was breathing heavily now, sweating, and his shaking was more visible. Klaus was more or less half dragging, half carrying Five towards the car. 

And Five had actually let him help.

Wow, pigs could actually fly.

"Stupid question, Allison. You're not Luther." Five answered, grinding his teeth in pain, and grabbing Klaus even tighter. 

"Hey!" Luther exclaimed, his flailing arms in the air in a funny 'I'm not stupid' gesture.

She chuckled.

It took them some time, but thankfully, they finally reached the family SUV. Five quickly took his usual seat next to the driver's seat. He hissed in annoyance at his brothers when they suggested to him to lie down on the last seat row. 

"I AM NOT A CHILD, YOU IMBECILES!"

Well, at least he was not insisting to drive the car in his current state. 

"Wait, Five," Luther calmly said, "let me at least get you a towel. You're gonna get blood all over the seat."

" ......seriously, Luther?!" Exclaimed Diego, hitting Luther at the back of his head.

Five just stared at Luther, eyes owlishly blinking.

"Just drive, for God's sake." Five suddenly sounded very tired. With a sigh, he put his forehead against the cool window and closed his eyes. 

\-------

"Is he alright?" Vanya asked her siblings after an uncomfortable few minutes of silence.

"Umm..he's fallen asleep." Luther answered, eyes concentrated on the road.

Klaus, who sat behind Five, leaned towards the passenger seat and put his hands on Five's face.

"Damn, he's cold. And out." Klaus then shrugged his jacket off and put in across Five's sleeping body. He turned to look at Diego, who was sat across him. 

"How about you, Diego?" He asked.

"Hmmm...where are we anyway?" Diego said, obviously deflecting others' concerns towards him.

"We are about 4 hours away." Allison, sitting behind him answered. 

"Okay, wake me up when we're back at the Academy." 

\--------

"DIEGO!"

Instantly, he shot up, eyes wide open, his cheek stinging in pain. Klaus looked at him with sympathy, hand on his shoulder. "We're here."

"Kl-, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Diego asked angrily, shoving Klaus' arms off him.

"Oh...sorry, we tried to...well, you wouldn't wake up." Answered Klaus sheepishly. 

Diego looked around the car. Both Luther and Allison were fussing over a confused Five. Vanya was standing outside the car, patiently waiting for Diego. 

Slowly, Diego, with Klaus by his side, headed towards the infirmary. Vanya had gone ahead, to prepare for both brothers' arrivals. 

Unfortunately for them, Grace was not at the mansion. Ever since Reginald had died, and Five had reconfigured her software, Grace was now autonomous. And she was away on "vacation".

Since Five outrightly refused to go to the hospital, threatened anyone who suggested it, his siblings decided that Klaus would be the one to help him out with the injuries. Since 1) Klaus was a war veteran, and 2) he was immortal. 

And if Five killed him, he would be brought back to life. Win-win situation.

"Okay, anyone who is not Klaus, get out." Five instructed, no, demanded, when they reached at the infirmary.

"B-b-but.....Diego's hurt too." Klaus replied, fingers pointed at Number Two.

_Well, more like he hurt his pride._

"Fine! The rest of you, OUT!" Five growled, daring his siblings to ignore his demands.

\------

Five was laying across the sofa, his face and posture were relaxed, eyes closed, softly snoring. 

He had insisted Klaus check Diego first. Maybe it was because of his i-am-older-than-you, and him threatening to actually leave, both of Diego and Klaus reluctantly complied.

After a clean bill of health, both of them moved to stand next to a sleeping Five. 

"Why are you staring? I'm not dead yet." Five mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"Coulda fooled me," Diego replied, referring to his bloodied shirt and pants.

"Okay okay, guys. Calm down." Klaus interrupted. "It's your turn now, little baby brother."

Five opened one eye and looked at Klaus. 

"Little? Baby?! I am older than you!" Five's voice increased a notch, very annoyed. 

"Yeah, but you're still smaller than us. Hence....little. baby." Klaus replied happily.

Both Diego and Five looked at Klaus in disbelieve. 

Diego shook his head and asked him quietly, "Four, do you want him to stab you? Right now?"

Five was uncharacteristically quiet and he was staring at Klaus with a thoughtful look.To him, Klaus was...fidgety, nervous, slightly shaking. Five knew Klaus' would make jokes to distract himself and others from any uncomfortable situation. Or traumatic experience. Five looked down at himself, his shirt was now more red than the original white.

Okay, he must've looked like a dying mess. Five wondered, maybe it reminded Klaus of a ghost of a murdered victim. Or Klaus' time in the Vietnam war.

Oh.

Oh. Right, he forgot. Dave. It probably reminded Klaus of Dave dying.

Without wasting any time, Five quickly removed his shirt with his good arm and threw it behind the sofa. 

"Klaus." Five said softly. "It's fine. Diego can help me. Why don't you take some rest hmm? Go join our siblings."

"What? Five, no. It's......." Klaus sighed. "I can manage, okay? I promise. Besides, Diego's stiches are ugly. And we don't want you to kill him for that. "

"Wh-pff Hey!" Diego spluttered. 

Gracefully, Klaus began cleaning up the wounds on his neck and shoulder with antiseptics to ensure there would be no infections later. 

Diego just watched as Klaus poured the antiseptic on the wound and winced. It had to hurt, heck, even Diego could feel it. But Five had always had a high pain tolerance. And he didnt make any sound.

_Damn, that old man is tough._

"Five, your neck wound won't need any stitches, okay? By the way, do you prefer stitches first or setting the bones first?" Klaus asked. 

"Hmmm..whatever you want, Klaus." Five replied, unbothered, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

Klaus leaned towards Diego and whispered, "Can you help me with the bones first?"

Diego nodded and switched places with Diego. He could feel Five tensed up as he took a hold of his arm. 

"Deep breath, Five. Ready? On the count of three. One -" CRACK!

Five's body reacted to the pain, almost kicking Klaus in the face. 

"Owwwwww..fuuuuuck that.....hurt."

"So you ARE able to feel pain. Good to know. You're not a soulless emotionless robot after all." Diego teased lightheartedly.

"Tsk, Diego." Klaus hushed him, getting ready to stitch Five's wounds. 

Five remained stoic as Klaus gently treated him. He looked at Diego, and could sense that he was going to start THE conversation that he didn't want to have. 

"Shup up." He said, as he closed his eyes, not wanting to look his brothers in the eyes.

"Wh-. Who? Me?" Klaus asked, very confused.

"No. Diego. I can hear his thoughts from here." Answered Five.

"Wait, you can hear thoughts?"

Five sighed and muttered something like _dumbass_ under his breath.

"He meant figuratively, Klaus. And no, i won't shut up about it. You need to start talking." Diego was starting to get riled up. 

"Nope." 

"Here we go again." Sigh. "Five, just don't move too much."

"Fine." 

"Five," Diego started, "that was....i can't get it out of my head. What they did. I wish i could've stopped it. And.....and Lila? An-an-and that woman with the p-p-power."

Yes, Five thought of that too. Was the new Handler also of them? She had rendered Diego powerless and unable to move, with a single snap. And what was up with Lila? Changing the timeline again? With whose help?

Five hissed in pain when Klaus stitched the deepest part of the wound.

"Sorry, sorry." 

He needed a drink. Why couldn't his brothers give him something to dull the pain? 

"Because you also have a head injury, Five." 

Oh. That's right.

"Diego, both AJ and the new Handler are dead. We won't have to worry about the anymore. It was nothing I could not handle. Anddd...i don't want to talk about it." Five's voice was getting louder, shakier. He was starting to lose his temper.

"Will the Commissions come back for us? For you? And what about Lila?" 

Honestly Five had no clue. He thought the Commission would stop pursuing them, now that they have settled down in 2019 and Herb was in charge. But he did feel a twinge of worry. Both AJ and The previous Handler had died before, and yet they came back to life. But how?

He wouldnt be surprised if he ever saw these people sooner than later. He needed a plan. Protection for his family.

"I......don't know." He finally answered softly.

"And Lila...? Should we search for her? She's in trouble..." Diego asked. 

Five sighed. "Diego, DAMMNIT I DON'T KNOW."

Great, they were arguing again. Klaus could feel Five's tension. Both Five and Diego. Both stabby-happy brothers.

If they continued this conversation, they would definitely hurt each other. Physically and with words. He needed to stop them, before it could get worse.

"Diego, get out." Klaus bravely instructed his brother. 

The room grew quiet.

"Klaus...." Diego's eyes wide opened in disbelieve. 

"Diego," he paused his work to look at Diego, pleading him to understand. "You're stressing out my patient. Please." 

"Fine. Okay." And as if he understood what Klaus was trying to convey, he nodded and left the infirmary without another word.

"Thanks." 

"No problemo, buddy!" Klaus hummed. "You know Diego has a pretty horrible bedside manner? He means well, but it's Diego."

Five sighed. Followed by, "Yeah, i know."

"But....you know we'll be here if you do want to....converse..or whatever that you need...." Klaus patted gently on Five's good shoulder.

"Thank you, Klaus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. 
> 
> I mean it's Five, he's never gonna talk about it. Ever. Again.
> 
> But I'm in a midst of writing another story. Hopefully, longer and more plot worthy. 
> 
> The word is hopefully.


End file.
